Pokemon Mystery Universe!
by Digidestined - Jessie
Summary: A young girl and her friends are caught in a thunder storm and each one is taken and warped to the Pokemon world. Will are Heroin save the world and find her friends? read on. Better summery inside! Rated T for strong language and violent scenes!


**Alright,so yeh no one has taken to myother Glee fan fic, i can tell that they havent as no one has sent in an OC, so yeh heres a Pokemon Mystrery Dungeon Fan Fic.**

**A Young girl and her friends from the human world are caught in a bad storm and our heroin gets knocked out but when our heroin wakes up she is lying on top of a mountain. She soon discovers she has turned into the pokemon Emolga when she sees a passing Pachirisu. They form a team and will face tough challenges, new friendships and protect the pokemon world from destruction also having to look for her friends through the whole process.**

**Chapter 1 - The Storm!**

**New York City**

A young girl about 16 was walking through New york city going to meet her friends at central park. The sky was clear with very few clouds and the sun was beaming down.

She got to the park and finds her friends sitting there on the grass by the lake. She walks over to them, "Hey guys" she said smiling, "Oh, hey Alana, you finnaly made it" said Tommy her best friend from childhood, "What took you so long, you only live like two blocks away" Tommy said, "I know, i know, its just its such a nice day i wanted to take in the scenery, we hardly ever gets weather like this" Alana replied, "At least your here now" Tommy said.

Alana looked around the group, she could see Corey and Harry kissing like allways, they have been together since pre school. Alex and Toby, there allways fighting but there the best of friends and Tina and Mike, there both asian and because of that people allways think there together but there not, Alana looked around and just smiled.

A couple of hours past and everyone was geeting tired so Alana checked her cell to check the time, she took it out and flipped it open but the scren was going all fuzzy, she just put it back in her poket, "Hey Tommy, got the time, my cell was messing up", "Sure, its..." Tommy said while taking out his phone and realised his phone was going all funny, "My phone is messing up to" said Tommylooking at Alana, "Strange" was all Alana replied.

Everyone else heard the convosation and looked ta there phones to find out all there phones are messing up, "This is so weird guys" said Alex worrying a little, "Dont, worry its probobly nothing lets all just go" said Tommy, 2yeh i aggre" replied Alana.

They all got up and went to leave when suddenly a giant thunder cloud came over them. They all looked in horror at the dirty grey cloud stopped right above them. Alana looked around and could see that no one else could see it. Alex started to scream but Toby put his arm around her to calm her down, "Guys, whats going on, no one else can see that thing exept for us" said Alana, "Im scared, Toby take me home" said Alex with tears forming in her eyes, "Allright lets go" said Toby but when they left a bolt of lightining hit them and they vanished.

Alana looked in horror as her to friends just got killed, she turned around to see Tina screaming and Mike in shock, Corey and Harry looked at each other then a Mike and Tina and they all made a run for it but before they could get at least a meter away they too got struck by lightning and vanished.

Alana turned to look at Tommy but he grabbed her and embraced her in a tight grasp saying, "Its gonna be okay" over and over again. They both looked around and could see a little girl skipping towards them, thewy both screamed to tell her to get away but she carried skipped right up to them but instead of stopping she whent right through them both.

Alana looked horrified and tears were now streaming down her face, "Tommy, whats going on, where are our friends?" Alana asked, "I dont know but we have to get away, come on lets go" said Tommy pulling them both, "No...i dont want to end up like them, i want to live" said Alana, "Well you stay here then" said Tommy before running off. He got further then the rest but once he was a coupel of meters away a bolt of lightning struckhim dead on and he too vanished.

Alana looked over screamin, "Noooooooo!, my fucking friends, there all dead" with tears now acctually making a puddle around her feet. She collapsed to the floor and kept on saying "My friends are dead, My friends are dead" over and over again.

Moments later she forced herslef up and shouted, "Come on then, come get me" while running away. She ran for a couple of meters then a crackle sound shot through the air. She looked up and could see a brieght light, then she blacked out.

**Well there you go, i know its short but its only a build up to the main stuff hehe! Please read and review!**


End file.
